


Will's Song

by stopmysinfulhand



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, John Denver - Freeform, M/M, Other, Song Lyrics, country boy i love you ahhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmysinfulhand/pseuds/stopmysinfulhand
Summary: Will comes home from fishing while you enjoy an album from one of your favorite country artists.
Relationships: Will Graham/Reader, Will Graham/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Will's Song

**Author's Note:**

> May I offer you some tooth rotting fluff in these trying times?

The soft creak of the turntable was just barely audible under John Denver’s melodic voice floating from the tinny speakers that came with your record player. The crackle of the vinyl warmed you just as well as the sun that streamed through the windows of Will’s kitchen as you prepared food for the dogs that were waiting patiently in the living room for you to be done. You loaded the dishes into your arms and padded to the front room, setting the bowls down in a line by the fireplace. The dogs sat patiently, waiting for you to give them the signal to eat. Will had trained them so well, you felt another wave of affection well up in your belly. You clicked your tongue and the dogs hurried to their bowls. You watched them eat for a moment before going back to the kitchen to fix something to eat for yourself. 

Just as you were about to take a bite of the tuna sandwich you made, the back door popped open, and Will and his fishing gear shuffled inside. You watched as Will set down his tackle box on the kitchen table and turned to you with a big grin, his curly hair messy as he took off his hat. “Good day?” you asked, amused. 

“Great day,” he agreed. He held up a finger to ask you to wait and left the house again. When he returned, he pulled along a red cooler. He kicked it over to you and popped open the top, revealing two large brook trout. 

“Oh Will, they look great,” you praised, your eyes flicking from the fish to him. 

“I’ll make them for dinner, if you’d like,” he offered, looking a little shy. 

“I’d love that.” You crossed over to him and cupped his face with both of your hands. His cheeks, already bright from the brisk outdoors, reddened slightly, especially when you rubbed your thumbs over his cheekbones. “You’re so talented,” you cooed. 

Will lifted his hands and curled his fingers gently around your wrists, moving your hand just enough for him to kiss your palm. “Don’t be silly,” he rasped, leaning into your touch. 

“I mean it,” you insisted. Keeping your hands on his cheeks, you pulled him into a loving kiss. “I love you, Will Graham.” 

His smile was luminescent, his eyes still closed from the kiss. “I love you, too, (Y/N),” he said with a soft laugh. 

“ _ Let me lay down beside you, _ ” you sang along with John Denver. “ _ Let me always be with you. Come, let me love you. Come love me again~ _ ”

Will shook his head lightly and kissed you again, dropping his hands to your waist. “You’re a sap,” he told you gently. 

“Oh, I’m the sap, am I?” you said with a laugh. “Because I love you and want to share with you the lyrical majesty of John Denver?”

“I won’t complain any further,” Will said, chuckling. “As Mr. Denver says, ‘Thank God I’m a County Boy’.”

You bounced up and down on the balls of your feet, grinning at him. “That’s on this album, you know,” you told him.

“I know.”

“I’ll go put it on.”

“Wait—”

You were gone before he could fully protest, laughing in delight. Will caught you around the waist just before you were about to grab the needle. “No!” you shrieked. “We have to listen to it!”

“We really don’t,” he admonished lightly, tugging you back towards the kitchen. “I’ll let you restart the record after we make dinner, okay?” offered Will as he set you down and took your hands. 

You melted as he kissed your knuckles and then looked up at you with those big blue eyes of his. “Fine,” you agreed. “Only because you’re so stinkin’ cute.” 

Will smiled and kissed you again, murmuring the final words of the song against your lips. “ _ You fill up my senses, _ ” he sang softly to you. “ _ Come fill me again. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I was making a Will Graham playlist, because of course I was, and I added Annie's Song by John Denver, which is the inspiration for this little ficlet. I love John Denver, and since Will Graham's a country boy at heart, it just seemed like a good fit. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please let me know if you have any questions, comments, or concerns!


End file.
